


Kissing A Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Neighbors, Pre-Relationship, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky kisses a stranger and scores with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing A Stranger

Bucky Barnes was standing underneath the mistletoe near the elevator. He could hear Steve and Sam talking. He lost a bet with Steve and now Steve dared him to kiss the first person who walked out of the elevator.  
He could see the elevator coming to a stop on this floor. A man walked out and Bucky closed his eyes and pulled the man in for a kiss. The man's lips were supple and full. The man hesitated for a second but kissed back.  
Bucky could hear Steve and Sam hooting and whistling. Bucky finally pulled away and got a good look at the man. His breath was caught. The man that was grinning was absolutely gorgeous. He had blue-gray eyes, blonde hair and a handsome chiseled face.

The man grinned at Bucky and said, "That was the best kiss I had in years." 

Bucky flushed and said, "Sorry, it was a dare from my friends." He pointed a finger towards Sam and Steve.

Sam said, "Hey Clint."

Clint waved and turned towards Bucky, "I am Sam's new neighbor, Clint Barton."

Bucky said, "James Barnes, but call me Bucky."

Clint smiled and said, "Well Bucky since you already kissed me how about we go for some coffee when you are free ?" 

Bucky looked surprised but said, "Why not. It would be my pleasure."

Clint took out a pen and wrote his number on Bucky's hand and said, "Call me." He then opened his apartment door, gave Bucky a smile and went inside.

Bucky grinned and turned towards his friends and said, "Thanks to you and your boyfriend, Steve I have a date with that hot man. Nice Christmas present."

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled.

Bucky couldn't wait to meet Clint. He hopes the date goes well.

His date is hot and humorous.

Just Bucky's type.


End file.
